Aang's Rubber Friend
by Jish
Summary: Aang goes to shop after the group gets some money. He finds a new materiel that he uses to his advantage. RATED M FOR A REASON! Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Warning: This is a GAY MASTURBATION story.**

**A/N: Because of a lack of a working laptop, I have to write this on my phone. My other two ongoing stories are not dropped. Just enjoy the story!**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Aang's Rubber Friend**

"Gee, Toph. It was a great idea scamming that man. Now we have over forty silver pieces. We can split it up between all four of us! We each get ten and we can use the last one to earn more!" Aang says, jovial about being rich at the moment.

"Great idea Twinkle-Toes. But we already know how Katara will be." Toph says, remembering their fights when Toph first joined the group.

"Then we can split her share. We each get three more and there's only one extra." Sokka says, wanting more money to shop.

"Alright then. Here you go." Toph says and hands out the share.

"I'm going to go look around town. See you guys later." Sokka says and then leaves.

"I'm going to go scrub the gunk out of my toes." Toph says and then leaves.

"I guess I'm going to shop alone, then." Aang says aloud to nobody because they all left.

**Aang's P.O.V**

There is nothing here. Wow. We have enough food. I want some sort of entertainment.

Wait, what's this now?

Some guy is selling something called "rubber" and it's apparently a brand new and never before made material. He's selling it for only 2 silver pieces per clump.

"Hey Mister, what's rubber used for?" I ask the man, and he smiles.

"Well first, rubber is a special material. Made of traces of all four elements, it is a stretchy and snappy materiel that can be used for many things."

All four elements, huh? I can probably it like Toph can bend metal. I am the avatar after all.

"I'll take two clumps!" I say and I give him four silver pices. He hands me the clumps and I head back to our camp.

"Katara, Toph, can you try to bend these?" I hand them the clumps. They try, but they can't.

"What is this?" Katara asks, feeling it.

"It's called rubber. It's made of all four elements. I'm going to try to bend it now." I say and they hand me the clumps.

I first try to make the ends into a simple band. I see it shaking somewhat, and then it bends into a rubber band.

"That's great, Aang. It must be a material that only the Avatar can bend due to all four elements. You're a Rubber Bender" Katar says and both girls hug me. They go back to what they were doing and I think about what I can do with these. For now, I bend them into one single clump.

I go to mine and Sokka's tent. I take off all my clothes because it's hot in here. Because Sokka isn't here, I don't need my underwear on. I feel myself get hard a bit from being exposed, and I stroke it a bit.

I get on my back and touch my hole. I love sticking my finger up there. I want to be filled by another man.

Yes, I am a gay avatar. The last gay avatar was 15 avatars before me. It happens.

I just got a great idea. I get the rubber clump and I bend it into the shape of a long, hard, and thick penis.

I put it to my mouth and slobber all over it and put it to my hole. I push it in slowly and savor the feeling of actually losing my anal virginity. I stroke myself and pull the rubber out and push it back in repeatedly. I do this until I get that feeling. I push it in one last time and stroke myself furiously. I feel my anal walls squeese the rubber and I cum. It hits my eye and the rest lands in my chest. I rubber bend the object out if me slowly and it feels so good coming out all the way. I water bend the cum off of me and into my mouth and swallow it.

I bend the rubber back into a single clump. Nobody will ever know what I use this for every day from now on. This "rubber" will be fantastic.

I love my rubber friend!

**THE END**

**A/N: So yeah, this was very short. I want to eventually write an actual pairing.**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
